


Il Matrimonio dell'Acqua

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient China, Arranged Marriage, Dragon/Human Romance, Human/Monster Romance, Mpreg, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Jiao-Long è destinato a sposare un Drago del Fiume per suggellare l'antica alleanza tra la sua dinastia e le creature. Nato con lo scopo preciso di essere uno Sposo dell'Acqua, Jiao-Long non vede l'ora di conoscere il suo futuro compagno.





	Il Matrimonio dell'Acqua

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/gifts).



I nemici continuavano a dire che la Volontà Celeste li avrebbe, prima o poi, portati sul trono.  
La Dinastia Wei, invece, continuava a regnare ridendo insieme ai Draghi del Fiume loro alleati.

Wei Jiao-Long era il primogenito dell'Imperatore, e già alla nascita era stato destinato a loro, ai loro secolari compagni di battaglia e di tempi di pace.  
Il ragazzo era stato cresciuto ascoltando le loro leggende, e leggendo i resoconti che gli storici avevano trascritto sul bambù lungo gli anni. La sua antenata, Wei Hua, era una povera ragazza che vendeva il proprio corpo ai soldati, quando si immerse nel Fiume Giallo per lavarsi, spargendo inconsapevolmente i frutti del proprio ventre.  
Un drago di passaggio si immerse tra le correnti, e risalì velocemente le acque cercando di raggiungere quella creatura disposta all'accoppiamento. Jiao-Long aveva imparato che il fiuto di quelle bestie era finissimo, e che potevano accoppiarsi con qualsiasi essere vivente. Hua rimase sorpresa quando il grande drago blu spuntò dai flutti, pronto a possederla.

Ma la donna non aveva paura: armata di un pugnale che aveva sempre vicino al seno, Hua chiarì al drago che nessuno l'avrebbe più toccata senza il suo permesso, né lui né quei porci di uomini che serviva per poter sopravvivere. L'animale, toccato dalla sua rabbia e dal suo coraggio, circondò la donna con le proprie spire, ascoltando le sue parole. I due scomparvero nel fiume, e nessuno sulla terra la vide per settimane. Quando Hua tornò nelle strade, portava in grembo un figlio e indossava abiti di pelle più belli di qualsiasi nobile. Si racconta che quando un suo vecchio cliente cercò di abbracciarla lei gli cavò un occhio con il pugnale. Il drago scese sopra di lei, e l'intero contingente venne spazzato via.

Wei Hua divenne imperatrice pochi mesi dopo, la bambina che era già nata e un secondogenito in arrivo. Tutti testimoniarono gli occhi alieni della principessa, grandi e dalla pupilla verticale come quella di un serpente. Wei Hua annunciò pubblicamente, col suo insediamento, che aveva rifiutato gli uomini, fonte di tutte le sue sofferenze, in favore del drago blu, il suo unico amore e re. La bambina, Wei Shui, regnò per lunghi anni, scegliendo come suoi consorti degli umani. Le generazioni passarono, e la dinastia Wei continuò regnando su tutta la Cina, sicuri di avere quella famiglia di draghi al loro fianco. Ma più il sangue di Shui si diluiva, meno c'era vicinanza tra i due popoli.

Il Matrimonio dell'Acqua era nato per questo. Per assicurarsi la continua alleanza con i Draghi del Fiume, ogni quattro generazioni di legami con solo umani colui o colei che sarebbe salito al trono avrebbe dovuto donarsi ad un drago. E questo era il compito di Jiao-Long, scelto ancora prima di nascere dopo che sua madre si sposò con un nobile mongolo. Portato alla luce come lo Sposo dell'Acqua, il ragazzo sapeva che laggiù, nel palazzo sotto il fiume, un drago sarebbe salito per lui. L'imperatrice glielo aveva ripetuto per tanto tempo, mentre gli pettinava i capelli la sera, prima di metterlo a letto. Uno splendido e forte drago sarebbe stato scelto per lui, esattamente come Jiao-Long era stato scelto per l'altro. Era il loro destino, ed era una cosa bellissima. E anche molto importante, ovviamente: grazie a lui, il loro regno avrebbe potuto continuare per ancora mezzo secolo. Sarebbe poi toccato al suo pronipote avere il suo stesso onore, se nessun altro avrebbe scelto un drago. Certo, oggigiorno pochissimi principi e principesse amavano immergersi nel Fiume, cercando di contattare la parte acquatica della loro alleanza: era molto più facile rimanere a palazzo, conoscendo nobili e generali da tutto il mondo conosciuto. Per quello ultimamente si ricorreva spesso al Matrimonio dell'Acqua.

Jiao-Long non capiva cosa potessero trovare i suoi antenati negli umani. I draghi non erano forse creature magiche, potenti e meravigliose? Se Wei Hua aveva rinunciato agli esseri umani, ci doveva essere un motivo. Specialmente contando che Hua, come riportavano le scritture, aveva dato inizio alla dinastia rifiutando di fare sesso con gli umani. Jiao-Long era vergine, perché gli Sposi dell'Acqua dovevano essere intoccati - anche se Hua non lo era, al tempo, che ingiustizia! - ma aveva letto molti libri a riguardo scritti dai suoi antenati e dagli studiosi di corte. Innanzitutto, era importante la pulizia. I draghi si accoppiavano con gli umani purificati dall'acqua del fiume, ripuliti da qualsiasi sporco od olezzo. Poi, era necessaria la grazia. I draghi stessi erano creature eleganti e aggraziate, e non avrebbero mai apprezzato una persona rozza nei modi e nell'aspetto. Jiao-Long era fiero del proprio portamento, appreso con anni di fatica, e del proprio corpo ben fatto. Il sangue di quegli animali scorreva, per quanto diluito, ancora nelle sue vene, rendendolo più bello e forte di qualsiasi umano.  Jiao-Long aveva anche imparato a truccarsi, per poter essere perfetto il giorno del matrimonio, con gli occhi allungati e i sacri motivi sul corpo e sul viso, pronto per immergersi nel grande Fiume. Non vedeva l'ora che arrivasse il suo diciassettesimo compleanno.

Tutto il popolo era in festa. Teli e segnavento a forma di draghi blu erano stati appesi lungo le case, disegnati sui muri e sui vasi, per commemorare il grande evento che spesso si vedeva una volta sola nella vita. Jiao-Long non aveva dormito tutta la notte, e aveva ringraziato gli antenati per avere una famiglia unita e serena, che gli voleva bene. Suo padre si era avvicinato a metà nottata, per cercare di dargli consigli sul come cavalcare un drago. Jiao-Long lo aveva congedato ridendo imbarazzato, ma commosso per il suo interesse. Le sue sorelline gli avevano lasciato dei piccoli ricami che avrebbero voluto donare al drago, mentre sua madre, nella prima mattina, lo aveva raggiunto con un pacco di seta tra le braccia.

"Wei Hua lo aveva, quando incontrò il drago. È ora che lo abbia anche tu."

Quando le sue dita sollevarono il tessuto, Jiao-Long trattenne il respiro. Era un pugnale dal manico intarsiato di turchesi e giade, cesellato dal gioielliere del palazzo. Il ragazzo riconobbe il suo stile, e gli fu grato di quel silenzioso augurio. Guardò la donna con occhi pieni di lacrime di commozione, e le baciò le mani, inginocchiandosi davanti a lei.

"Madre..."

L'imperatrice gli asciugò gli occhi con due dita, per poi distendersi contro di lei, stringendogli delicatamente il volto.

"Dormi, adesso. Devi essere riposato, domani mattina. Quando il sole sarà quasi allo zenit, allora ti congiungerai con la creatura. Ma non temere. Noi saremo sempre qui con te. Io sarò sempre qui con te."

Jiao-Long annuì, e nascose il volto nel collo della madre. Quando era con lei, riusciva sempre ad addormentarsi. E il sonno arrivò, mentre si strofinava lentamente contro la sua spalla.

 


End file.
